Craster
Craster is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by guest star Robert Pugh and debuts in "The North Remembers." Craster is a member of the Free Folk and an unsavory ally of the Night's Watch. Biography Background Craster is a wildling who lives north of the Wall. He lives in a fortified homestead, rather grandly called Craster's Keep, along with his daughters and wives. When his daughters get old enough he marries them, and then incestuously fathers new children with them. At the time of the War of the Five Kings, he has nineteen wives. He is counted as an ally of the Night's Watch and allows his keep to be used as a redoubt by the Watch on their rangings northwards. However, he is also regarded as an unsavory character and his relationship with his daughters is regarded as sordid. The Night's Watch grudgingly has to tolerate this, as he is one of their few sources of information and shelter beyond the Wall. Season 2 A Great Ranging of the Night's Watch under Lord Commander Jeor Mormont arrives at Craster's Keep. Questioned by Mormont about Benjen Stark, Craster answers he has not seen Stark for three years and has not missed him because of his attitude. The wildling asks for wine and comments that southerners make good wine. Jon Snow takes offense and retorts that they are not southerners."The North Remembers" Craster turns his attention on Jon, compares him to his daughters and demands his name. He notes his bastard surname and reminds that anyone from south of the Wall is a southerner and that they are in the real north now. Jeor intervenes to apologize on Jon's behalf. Craster warns Jon against talking to his daughters. Jeor agrees to follow Craster’s rules while they are his guests and orders Jon to sit down and keep quiet. Craster asks if they brought wine and Jeor says that they did before questioning him about the abandoned villages they have passed. Craster insists on wine before answering and Jeor sends a man to fetch a cask of Dornish wine from their supplies. Jon looks around at Craster’s numerous daughter-wives on the upper level of the hall. Craster reveals that the other wildlings have all gone to join Mance Rayder, calling him Jeor's old friend. The Lord Commander takes offense and decries Mance for breaking his vows to the Watch. Craster notes that Mance has gone from being a simple brother to the King Beyond the Wall. Jeor observes that Mance has claimed that title for years but wonders what he rules. Craster holds up a finger and comments on the axe one of the officers is holding. Jeor orders the man to hand over the weapon, promising that it will be replaced on their return to Castle Black. Craster tests the weapon by cutting into the wood at his feet. He then reveals that Mance has been gathering an army and plans to march south. Jeor warns that it is a bad time to live alone in the wild and that “The cold winds are rising.” Craster is unimpressed and says that his roots are sunk deep. He pulls over his daughter-wife Gilly and instructs her to tell Jeor how content they are, calling him the Lord Crow. Gilly says that they are protected by Craster and that it is better to live free than die a slave. Craster asks if Jeor is jealous of his many wives. Jeor says that they chose different paths and Craster jokes that Jeor’s path has only boys on it. Craster stands and asks if they would like to stay and Jeor accepts the offer. Craster warns that he will take the hand of any man who touches his wives and threatens to gouge Jon’s eyes out if he so much as looks at them. Craster carries one of his babies into the woods at night. He leaves the baby on the ground and turns back towards his keep. Craster goes back to where he left the baby and finds Jon watching a White Walker pick up the baby from the ground. Before Jon can pursue the creature, Craster knocks Jon out with a blow to the head."The Night Lands" Craster brings Jon back to the keep with his wrists bound and face bloodied. Craster follows his captive inside and rouses the men of the Night's Watch. He tells them to get out blaming Jon for meddling and kicking his captive. Jeor and his men rise from their beds and Craster's wives watch from the rafters, Gilly among them. Craster approaches the Lord Commander and hands him Longclaw, telling him that he wants his men to leave and insisting that they make things right. Jon starts to speak, but the Lord Commander sends him outside. He asks Jon if he wants to lead someday, then tells him that first he must learn how to follow. They leave at dawn."What is Dead May Never Die" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Craster is a powerfully built, imposing man whose strength is starting to give way to the ravages of age. He has grey hair, a drooping mouth, a flat nose, and has lost one ear to the cold. He is the son of a ranger of the Night's Watch by a wildling woman. She came to Castle Black and attempted to give Craster to the Watch when he was a child, but was driven off by the rangers instead. He is regarded as an ally - if a somewhat uncertain one - by the Watch. Unlike most wildlings, he lets them shelter in his home and gives them information. His help has saved many rangers' lives. Despite his reputation, Craster considers himself a godly and generous man. Craster has a total of nineteen "wives", ranging from Ferny, an old woman, to younger ones like Gilly. The names of two other wives, Nella and Dyah, are mentioned in the books. Most if not all of his current wives are also his daughters. See also * Craster at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Free Folk Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from beyond the Wall